Prequel To The Pilot
by Andrea Stacy
Summary: Max and Liz POV story. The events that took place BEFORE the Pilot episode.


**Prequel to the Pilot  
**  


  
Max Evans stared at Liz Parker as he quietly passed her by in the noisy hallway of W. Roswell High. He sighed to himself as he watched her giggle happily at something her friend had just told her. He loved her smile, he loved her laugh, he loved her. It was no secret. He had been in love with Liz Parker since the third grade. But she had no idea. He could never get the courage to speak to her anytime outside of the Biology class the two shared. It didn't matter really anyway. He knew they could never be anything more than friends. He was just different. It was to dangerous. *And anyways, would she even still look at you the same way if she DID know the truth? Probably not. She would probably look at you like your some kind of monster.*   
Still he couldn't help fantasizing about what could have been....  


  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  


Liz laughed so had she thought she might cry. That was one of the things she loved most about he best friend, Maria DeLuca, she could cheer Liz up and make her laugh anytime.   
When she had clamed down a little, and her eye sight cleared up a bit, Liz noticed Max Evans pass her by in the hall. She liked Max a lot. he was nice, caring, and smart. But he didn't talk much. Always kept to himself. he was mysterious. Sexy.   
Liz blushed at her own thought. Max sexy? She had never really thought of him as anything more than a friend, or a great Lab partner, but there was no denying the truth. Max WAS good looking. Liz smiled to herself. *I wonder what he thinks of me?* Her thoughts were cut short, by the sound of the loud bell signaling time for her next class. Biology.  
  


* * * * * * * * * *   
  


Max smiled as he heard the sound of the bell. It was time for the one hour he got every day to be with Liz. Liz and he were Lab partners, and he always looked forward to there hour together. He figured it was the most he was ever going to get.  
As he entered the large class room, he looked over towards where Liz and he sat, and noticed she was already in her seat, writing something in a notebook. She looked deep in thought. She looked beautiful as always.   
He walked over, and took his seat next to her. "Hi," he said. "Hi," she replied, and went back to her writing   
*Why can't I ever think of anything better to say than 'Hi' to her?! I am so lame.* Max thought to himself. He looked over at her, she had her head turned away from him as she wrote, and her hair draped over her shoulder and onto the desk a little creating a dark silky curtain. Max loved Liz's hair, the way it fell around her face when she laughed, or smiled, the way it smelled... He wanted to run his fingers through her silky locks, but stopped himself. *She would REALLY think you were a freak if you just started touching her hair!!!!*   
  


* * * * * * * * * *   


  
Liz sat up, and stopped writing in her journal. She closed the book, and look up towards the front of the class, just as their teacher walked into the room, and began to speak.   
Liz glanced over to her side at Max, he was listening to the teacher speak. She still felt a little strange about the thought she had had about Max before in the hallway. He was her friend. Thats ALL he saw her as right? It didn't matter anyways. She was with Kyle. She sighed, and tried her hardest to pay attention to what the teacher was saying to the class, but found it very hard, because her thoughts kept traveling back to Max.   
Suddenly she noticed that the teacher had come over to there table. He handed Max a paper, then one to hand to Liz. As she took the piece of paper from Max, her hand brushed up lightly against his, sending an electric shock of tingles up her arm. Liz blushed, and quickly looked away, trying very hard to make it look like she was suddenly very interested in the paper Max had just handed to her.  
  


* * * * * * * * * *   


  
Max turned away quickly trying to hide the blush on his own face. *I touched her! She's so soft! Ohmygod, did she see me blush! I cant help it! Wait! is she blushing!!!??* Max looked back over at Liz, there eyes met, and she smiled nervously at him. He smiled back, then looked down at his own paper. *Shes blushing!!!! Does she like me?! wait, don't get to worked up here Max, this can NEVER be! But that tingle she gave me, did she feel it to?*  
  


* * * * * * * * * *   


  
The bell rang loudly throughout the large classroom, and Liz stood from her seat, she turned to Max, and said good-bye, then smiled, and walked out of the classroom. Max didn't follow.  
  


* * * * * * * * * *   


  
*Should I follow her, try to say something? No. I don't want to look like a lost puppydog.*  
Max exited the classroom, and sighed. *Well thats the end of my one hour with Liz. Wait! Maybe I can talk Michael into going with me to the CrashDown today after school!* Max dragged his friend, and fellow alien to the CrashDown after school a lot. Thats where Liz worked, and he loved to go in and watch her work. She was just so cute in that alien waitress outfit. Max smiled in excitement, as he walked off in search of Michael.   
  


* * * * * * * * * *   
  


Later that day, Liz sat in her room, thinking about the days events. She stood up, and straightened the apron on the alien uniform she wore to work. What was that feeling she got from Max when they touched? Kyle never gave her tingles, or any kind of feelings like that. She smiled at the thought of Max. *Maybe he will be at the Cafe today.* Her smile faded a little. *what if he doesn't show up at the Cafe today? What if he does show up, but Kyle does also?! what would I do? Does it really matter?* she though to herself. *I am WITH Kyle. Not Max. Kyle's nice, and loyal. and he would never hurt me. But still he's no Max.*  
She picked up her alien antenna from her bed, and placed them on her head, then quickly went down the stairs, and into the backroom of the Cafe.   
When she reached the bottom, she noticed that Maria was already there, rummaging through her locker. "Hey!" Liz said to her friend with a bright smile. Maria turned to face Liz, and returned the greeting. Liz walked over to her own locker, then glanced out the window that looked out into the dinning area of the Cafe. She spotted Max and his friend Michael sitting in a small booth against the far wall. In her area. Liz's smile brightened, and she looked over at Maria. "What's with you today?" Maria asked with a surprised look. She then looked out the window in the direction that Liz had just been looking. "OH!" Maria said with a sly smile. "He is a hottie isn't he?!" Liz blushed, and tied to hide the huge smile on her face. "Wha?! who?" Maria turned back to Liz. "Michael duh! But you already have a man so save him for the rest of us!!!!" Maria then playfully pushed passed Liz, and out into the Cafe. Liz followed. "Maria! For your information, I was NOT looking at Michael. I...I was just looking for Kyle. He's supposed to meet me here today." She lied. "Uh huh. I'm sure thats exactly what it is, but right now I need to get to work before your Dad takes off my head!" Maria gestured over towards where Liz's father was standing and watching them, while pointing at his watch.   
Liz rolled her eyes, and picked up her order book, and walked over to a nearby table where two obvious tourists were sitting. She was having a hard time paying attention to there orders though, with Max sitting in the booth right across the way. *How come I never noticed how good looking he was before? Does he have a girlfriend?* but suddenly her thoughts were broken by the sound of two men arguing loudly in a booth near the window....  
  
  


End  
  



End file.
